


Di vodka e primi baci.

by EarthquakeMG



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Romance, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthquakeMG/pseuds/EarthquakeMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo spagnolo era a disagio, si passò una mano lungo il collo e lo accarezzò un paio di volte, cercando di rilassarsi e di non andare in iperventilazione. Quello era un argomento delicato per lui, non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno – togliendo il suo unico e migliore amico – e non aveva idea del perché si fosse esposto in quel modo con una persona che conosceva a malapena, Paulo lo rilassava così tanto che aveva dimenticato che c’erano dei segreti che non poteva ancora rivelargli.<br/>«La mia prima esperienza è stata con un ragazzo conosciuto in un locale, quando avevo diciannove anni.» Sussurrò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e martoriandolo con i denti, alzò poi lo sguardo, titubante, intimorito dalla reazione dell’altro. Nel mondo del calcio quel tipo di rapporti non erano accettati, erano visti nel modo più negativo possibile e lui ormai lo aveva capito benissimo, ciò che vide lo sorprese perché gli occhi dell’altro erano colmi di una luce nuova, scintillavano per davvero, e le sue labbra erano schiuse in un mezzo sorriso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di vodka e primi baci.

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qui con la mia prima Dybata (finalmente) anche se non proprio soddisfattissima.  
> E' una One Shot senza alcuna pretesa che, però, potrebbe presto diventare una long di soli due capitoli quindi - in mancanza di una decisione definitiva - consideratelo una sorta di finale aperto che potrebbe chiudersi come non farlo.
> 
> Con questa mia opera non voglio offendere nessuno, questo è tutto frutto della mia immaginazione ed entrambi i personaggi (dai nomi reali, ovviamente) sono creati esclusivamente da me e non hanno nulla a che fare con le persone reali che stanno a rappresentare.

Se gli avessero chiesto chi fosse la sua persona preferita sicuramente avrebbe risposto Paulo, non tanto perché fosse una delle persone migliori che conosceva, in realtà era troppo testardo e altrettanto impulsivo – una vera e propria testa calda – ma perché con lui si era sempre comportato in maniera egregia. Era arrivato per ultimo eppure era sin da subito diventato la sua roccia, lo aveva immediatamente fatto uscire dalla bolla in cui era rimasto chiuso per settimane, lui che era così timido e ancora scottato dalla partenza di Fernando, a cui teneva particolarmente e la cui partenza lo aveva turbato non poco; non che non gli piacessero gli altri suoi compagni di squadra, semplicemente Fernando lo conosceva, capiva i suoi silenzi mentre gli altri non riuscivano proprio a spiegarsi perché molte volte si chiudesse in se stesso, un sorriso accennato sulle labbra ma la mente lontana da tutti, chiuso nel suo mondo fatto di solitudine.

Paulo era entrato di prepotenza nelle sue giornate, uno di quei lunghissimi giorni dopo l’allenamento in cui il Mister si era rivolto a lui con tono pacato ma molto duro e lui, da sempre primo della classe in ogni squadra in cui fosse andato, non era riuscito ad incassare il colpo perché _Mister…_ avrebbe voluto dire _Non è colpa mia se la mia vita è una merda ed ho avuto un crollo psicologico_ ed invece si era limitato ad annuire, ingoiando quel Dammi del tempo che era risalito lungo la sua gola più e più volte, rimanendo in silenzio.  
L’argentino aveva parlato con sicurezza, uscito dalla doccia per ultimo, con un asciugamano stretto alla vita e un altro che usava per frizionare i capelli ancora bagnati. Lo aveva guardato, lui che era seduto sulla panca accanto al proprio armadietto con le mani tra i capelli, in preda alla disperazione più totale a causa di quei rimproveri ormai diventati giornalieri e sempre più opprimenti e scoraggianti, e gli aveva parlato per la prima volta dopo che si erano cordialmente presentati, studiandosi di sottecchi, settimane prima.  
«Che si fotta! Vorrei vedere lui ad affrontare il peso di doversi guadagnare un posto da titolare tra questi mostri che ci circondano.»  
Lo aveva detto con una tale calma, usando un italiano perfetto che lui si sarebbe sognato di poter parlare imbranato com’era con le lingue, ma Paulo aveva giocato nel Palermo, era diventato _palermitano_ tempo addietro, entrando nei cuori di tutti i tifosi in pochissimo tempo, e c’avrebbe scommesso qualsiasi cosa che, anche grazie alla lingua e al suo essere così aperto, si sarebbe ambientato sicuramente più in fretta di lui.  
«Ha ragione lui. Dovrei segnare di più…» Mormorò ancora in preda al totale sconforto, scuotendo ripetutamente il capo ed aprendosi nell’ennesima espressione affranta. Non lo stava neanche più guardando in volto, era pronto a perdersi nuovamente nei propri pensieri e a stare ad autocommiserarsi per i prossimi mesi finché non sarebbe tornato a segnare…Se mai lo avesse fatto, così demoralizzato com’era iniziava perfino a dubitare di potersi riprendere. «L’anno scorso eravamo in finale di Champions e quest’anno non riusciamo neanche a raggiungere metà classifica in campionato.»  
Ed ebbe la sensazione che la frase non uscì proprio nell’italiano migliore che avesse in repertorio tanto che, quando non avvertì una risposta da parte dell’altro, alzò lo sguardo e lo vide osservarlo con un’espressione divertita; si stava sicuramente trattenendo dal ridergli in faccia, cosa che probabilmente avrebbe fatto a breve. Invece, alla fine, si limitò a fare spallucce, aprendosi in un mezzo sorriso un po’ più addolcito mentre si rivestiva con calma, indossando un jeans scuro ed una felpa comoda e calda, viste le basse temperature torinesi; lui era abituato a Palermo, come poteva solo pensare di resistere a maniche corte in una città come quella? Era impossibile.  
«E sarebbe colpa tua? Facciamo tutti pena di questi tempi, non riusciamo a trovare sintonia in campo, il Mister non trova un modulo decente, il nostro centrocampo fa acqua da tutte le parti…E tu pensi che sia colpa tua?»  
Rise ed alzò la zip della felpa, legandosi una sciarpa al collo, sedendosi al suo fianco e voltando il viso verso la sua figura, puntò lo sguardò su di lui e gli sorrise ancora, posando una mano sul suo braccio e aumentando un po’ la stretta, infondendogli molto più calore di quanto si aspettasse, in una carezza quasi consolatoria che riuscì, almeno in parte, a farlo stare giusto un pizzico meglio.  
«E’ un periodo di merda per tutti. Tu pensa di meno ed allenati di più, vedrai che tornerai quello dell’anno scorso in un batter d’occhio e ci aiuterai ad uscire da questa situazione. Tutti insieme ce la faremo.»  
Era un ragazzino un po’ rude, nonostante la maggiore età, aveva quel tono di voce sempre divertito, e quegli occhi furbetti era difficile prenderli sul serio ma quelle semplici parole infusero una calma tale al moro che si ritrovò addirittura ad aprirsi in un mezzo sorriso, di riflesso al suo, annuendo ed avvertendo il peso al cuore farsi un po’ più leggero. Forse poteva smetterla di autocommiserarsi per quel giorno.  
«Ci proverò.» Disse al compagno di squadra che gli sorrise soddisfatto, si mise in piedi e gli porse una mano che lui afferrò prontamente ed usò come appiglio per alzarsi a sua volta, lo guardò per una manciata di secondi con ancora quello strano sorriso quasi sollevato sul viso poi si allontanò ed indossò il giubbino, chiudendolo e sistemandosi in spalla il borsone con dentro la propria roba; si era fatto tardi, erano le sette di sera e gli unici rimasti nello spogliatoio erano proprio loro due, tutti gli altri erano già andati via.  
«E’ ora di andare.»  
Parlò più a se stesso che all’altro, alzò lo sguardo e lo vide già pronto, con il borsone in spalla e il cappuccio della felpa a coprirgli la testa, ad Alvaro venne da ridere perché appariva ancor più giovane e ragazzino scapestrato conciato in quel modo, ma non glielo disse. Paulo annuì alle sue parole e lo precedette fuori dallo spogliatoio, lungo i corridoi fino al cancello principale che portava al parcheggio auto dei giocatori, si fermarono per qualche minuto a firmare autografi e scattare foto con quei pochi – e fedelissimi – tifosi sempre presenti anche a temperature indicibili poi, arrivati alle loro auto, il moro lasciò il borsone nei sedili posteriori della propria e si voltò verso l’altro, pronto a salutarlo, ma Paulo non sembrava voler ancora concludere quell’incontro.  
«Andiamo a prendere una birra, non ho affatto voglia di tornare a casa.»  
Quella non era una domanda, lui non faceva domande, di solito proponeva qualcosa e piuttosto dava ordini, con uno come Alvaro poi, tutto timidezza ed insicurezze, era molto più semplice farsi valere e farsi ascoltare e stava quasi andando a colpo sicuro. Il moro ci pensò su per un po’ ma, vista l’espressione dell’altro, che lo osservava con un sopracciglio inarcato, in attesa della sua risposta, decise di abbandonarsi ad un sospiro affranto – era stanco ed aveva solo voglia di dormire – ed annuire alle sue parole, accettando il suo invito senza protestare.  
«Andiamo con la mia auto?» Gli chiese e non ebbe neanche il tempo di rifletterci su che l’altro aveva già preso posto all’interno di essa, allacciando la cintura ed allungandosi ad accendere la radio, facendo zapping finché non trovò uno dei pezzi di Enrique Iglesias, alzò il volume al massimo ed iniziò a cantare, poggiando una mano sul sedile vuoto accanto a sé e battendola più volte, invitandolo con lo sguardo a raggiungerlo. Alvaro lo fece poco dopo, sistemandosi in auto e partendo alla volta del locale che l’altro gli suggerì, usando ovviamente il navigatore satellitare che il castano stesso aveva impostato; era assurdo che anche in quello fosse più ferrato di lui, aveva imparato ogni cosa molto più velocemente di lui.

**

Erano passati da una birra ad almeno tre, più due cocktail ciascuno che fecero dimenticare allo spagnolo la fonte di tutti i suoi problemi. Rideva mentre consumava delle patatine alla paprika ed ascoltava Paulo raccontargli uno degli aneddoti più assurdi che avesse mai raccontato ai suoi amici e compagni, riguardava un suo ex compagno di squadra, tanto alcool e una donna che, alla fine, si era rivelata un uomo.  
«Dovevi vedere come si è messo ad urlare non appena lo ha scoperto!»  
L’argentino rise, battendo il pugno sul tavolo ed aprendo la bocca eccessivamente, anche a causa dell’alcool, facendo ridere anche l’altro che si asciugò le lacrime con la manica della felpa, scuotendo poi il capo e mandando giù l’ultimo sorso di quella che sembrava tanto vodka ma che non aveva idea di cosa fosse in realtà perché era stato il più piccolo a scegliere per entrambi, tutte e due le volte.  
«Noi lo abbiamo fatto a Pepe uno scherzo del genere, quand’ero al Real.» Azzardò Alvaro, perdendosi in quel ricordo che lo fece ridere ancor di più, si poggiò con la schiena al divanetto sul quale era seduto ed incontrò lo sguardo dell’altro che lo stava ascoltando con interesse ed un guizzo curioso nello sguardo. Al solito, sembrava un bambino. «Meno male che, alla fine, gli è anche piaciuto!» Concluse e scoppiò a ridere quando Paulo sgranò gli occhi sorpreso, non aspettandosi un risvolto di quel tipo ma, alla fine, rise a sua volta e si abbandonò allo schienale del divanetto, facendosi poi serio.  
«Sei mai stato con un uomo?» Domandò a bruciapelo e lo spagnolo sobbalzò, le guance presero improvvisamente colore, si morse l’interno di una di esse ed annuì poi, abbassando lo sguardo e rimanendo in silenzio, imbarazzato. «Con chi?» Chiese ancora l’argentino, curioso, piegandosi in avanti ed avvicinandosi di più a lui come a voler comunicare meglio.  
Lo spagnolo era a disagio, si passò una mano lungo il collo e lo accarezzò un paio di volte, cercando di rilassarsi e di non andare in iperventilazione. Quello era un argomento delicato per lui, non ne aveva mai parlato con nessuno – togliendo il suo unico e migliore amico – e non aveva idea del perché si fosse esposto in quel modo con una persona che conosceva a malapena, Paulo lo rilassava così tanto che aveva dimenticato che c’erano dei segreti che non poteva ancora rivelargli.  
«La mia prima esperienza è stata con un ragazzo conosciuto in un locale, quando avevo diciannove anni.» Sussurrò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e martoriandolo con i denti, alzò poi lo sguardo, titubante, intimorito dalla reazione dell’altro. Nel mondo del calcio quel tipo di rapporti non erano accettati, erano visti nel modo più negativo possibile e lui ormai lo aveva capito benissimo, ciò che vide lo sorprese perché gli occhi dell’altro erano colmi di una luce nuova, scintillavano per davvero, e le sue labbra erano schiuse in un mezzo sorriso.  
L’argentino posò le mani sul tavolo e si avvicinò ancora un po’, ormai erano così vicini che non avevano neanche più bisogno di alzare la voce, avrebbero potuto benissimo sussurrare. «Cosa si prova?»  
Una domanda del genere non se l’aspettava di certo, nonostante fosse un po’ più piccolo di lui credeva che avesse avuto molte più esperienze, lo vedeva sicurò di sé e, nonostante fosse sicuro della sua eterosessualità, era convinto che avesse provato di tutto, curioso com’era, perciò vederlo così inconsapevole ed esposto come un ragazzino alle prime armi lo sorprese e piacevolmente.  
«Quello che si prova con le ragazze.» Rispose con un’alzata di spalle, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui ed osservandosi le mani. Probabilmente era arrossito di nuovo ed era ancora parecchio in imbarazzo, detestava parlare di argomenti intimi come quello, non era mai stato un ragazzo aperto, soprattutto da quel punto di vista.  
«Non c’è nessuna differenza?» Insistette ancora, poggiando il gomito sul tavolo e la guancia sul palmo della mano aperta, piegando di poco il viso ma non smettendo di guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
«No, cambia solo ciò che vuoi…fare.» Rispose, deglutendo a vuoto quando sul viso dell’altro si aprì un sorriso furbo, scuotendo lievemente il capo e distogliendo ancora una volta lo sguardo, non riuscendo a reggere quegli occhi divertiti e consapevoli.  
«E tu cosa fai? Sei passivo? Io ti vedo più passivo che attivo, sembri uno che subisce.»  
Lo spagnolo sgranò gli occhi e voltò il viso verso di lui di scatto, mettendo su un broncio offeso ed allungando una mano, dandogli un forte scappellotto dietro la nuca che invece di placarlo lo fece, più che altro, ridere. Gli bloccò la mano incriminata, stringendo con forza il suo polso tra le dita, e puntò ancora gli occhi sui suoi, guardandolo con una serietà che lo fece rabbrividire dalla testa ai piedi; stava iniziando ad aver voglia di fuggire da lì, quel repentino cambiamento di tono non prometteva nulla di buono.  
«Ti sembra un argomento di cui parlare, questo? Qui?» Ribatté con un tono basso e quasi stridulo, a mostrare tutto il suo disagio, chiudendo gli occhi e facendosi sfuggire uno sbuffo frustrato, indietreggiò e cercò di liberarsi dalla stretta dell’altro, schiacciandosi completamente contro il divanetto e sfuggendo al suo tocco ed, in parte, anche al suo guardo, agitando ripetutamente il braccio ancora bloccato.  
«Sei davvero passivo, allora.»  
Ridacchiò il castano, lasciando la presa e portando la mano che prima teneva stretta al suo polso tra i suoi capelli, scompigliandoli giocosamente ed alzandosi poco dopo, grattandosi distrattamente il mento e tenendo lo sguardo su di lui. «Il mio non è un modo per giudicarti, è solo curiosità.» Ci tenne a precisare, mettendo su un sorriso quasi addolcito, mentre tirava fuori il portafogli dalla tasca dei jeans e lasciava i soldi – con tanto di mancia – sul tavolino.  
Alvaro fece spallucce e riaprì gli occhi alle sue parole, non lo guardò, si limitò ad alzarsi e ad indossare il giubbotto, lo seguì fino all’auto. Sorrise al bambino che gli corse incontro, chiedendogli una foto, ed annuì, scompigliandogli i capelli e mettendosi in posa per far felice quel piccolo tifoso entusiasta. Paulo li osservava da lontano con un sorriso e, quando il bambino chiese anche a lui una foto, si limitò ad avvicinarsi a loro e a mettersi accanto al bambino, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle del compagno di squadra che a quel contatto si agitò, iniziando a sudare freddo, deglutendo a vuoto e lanciandogli un’occhiata di sbieco per poi sorridere nel modo più naturale possibile e guardare l’obiettivo del cellulare di ultima generazione in attesa che la foto fosse scattata il più in fretta possibile…Sperò.  
«Morata non segna più, dovresti insegnarglielo tu…» Disse il bambino improvvisamente, spostando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro ripetutamente, si soffermò poi sull’argentino e lo osservò con gli occhi grandi e liquidi, come se stesse per mettersi a piangere. «Lo farai? Sai, a me piace tanto e non voglio che gli altri lo prendano in giro.» Continuò con un tono di voce che fece sorridere entrambi spontaneamente, Alvaro stava per parlare ma non ne ebbe il tempo perché Paulo lo fece al suo posto, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per arrivare all’altezza del bambino, posandogli una mano sulla piccola spalla e sorridendogli amorevolmente, annuendo poi.  
«Sai? E’ che è un po’ scemo ma lo aiuterò io e tornerà a segnare molto presto. Devi solo aspettare un po’.» Gli rispose con voce sicura, lanciando un’occhiata divertita all’altro quando gli diede dello scemo.  
Il bambino annuì vigorosamente, felice, abbracciò entrambi e tornò dal padre che li ringraziò con una stretta di mano e si dileguò velocemente. I due non dissero nient’altro per l’intero viaggio di ritorno a Vinovo, dove l’argentino aveva lasciato l’auto, Alvaro stava ancora sorridendo tra sé e sé, ripensando alle parole del bambino di poco prima, avvertendo un leggero calore pervaderlo per intero, cullandolo, riuscendo a fargli dimenticare per quei pochi minuti le proprie insicurezze, le paure e le preoccupazioni; stava bene. Lanciò un’occhiata a Paulo, completamente abbandonato al sedile, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca schiusa a cantare le parole di uno dei pezzi che stavano passando alla radio, e il suo sorriso si estese; era tutto merito suo.

**

Arrivato al parcheggio Alvaro non aveva alcuna intenzione di scendere, non che non volesse passare del tempo con il compagno di squadra ma erano già le otto e trenta e l’unica cosa che voleva fare in quel momento era andare a casa, fare una doccia, mangiare qualcosa e riposare, mentre Paulo non sembrava invece intenzionato a scendere dalla sua auto e a lasciarlo andare.  
«Ti serve qualcosa?» Gli chiese con una certa ingenuità, chiedendosi perché non avesse ancora lasciato la sua macchina. L’argentino rise e scosse il capo, alzando gli occhi al cielo e guardandolo come se fosse un ragazzino che aveva ancora una volta rubato le caramelle al negozio di dolci e facesse finta di nulla.  
«Sai che potrei offendermi? Così sembra che tu voglia cacciarmi!» Lo disse con tono divertito, volendogli chiaramente far capire che non ce l’aveva con lui, ma tenne un sopracciglio inarcato e si voltò verso la sua figura, slacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza ed incrociando le braccia al petto, aspettando una risposta a quella che, in realtà, era solo una provocazione.  
«Ma io…» Tentò di dire il moro, preso alla sprovvista, boccheggiando un paio di volte e sgranando gli occhi scuri. «No, è che…E’ tardi, pensavo dovessi andare a casa.» Provò a giustificarsi, balbettando e scuotendo il capo più volte, guardandolo con occhi smarriti.  
Il castano non resistette molto, quando vide l’altro mordersi il labbro inferiore scoppiò a ridere e gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla.  
«Andiamo, _hermano_. Stavo scherzando!» Gli disse infine e quando lo vide sospirare di sollievo ridacchiò tra sé e sé, Alvaro rimase ad osservarlo in silenzio e poi fece una smorfia, passandosi distrattamente una mano tra i capelli leggermente scompigliati.  
«Non capisco ancora bene la lingua, ho sempre paura di dire qualcosa di sbagliato.» Mormorò quasi tra sé e sé e quando a Paulo sfuggì uno sbuffo di risa e lo vide di nuovo osservarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Non dare sempre la colpa alla lingua!» Lo riprese ma il suo tono non era da rimprovero vero e proprio, era ancora divertito.  
Lo spagnolo sobbalzò quando l’altro portò una mano sotto al suo mento, facendogli alzare il viso quanto bastava per guardarlo; si sentiva molto stupido e a disagio in quel momento, perché sembrava così vulnerabile quando invece avrebbe dovuto essere proprio lui l’uomo della situazione. Paulo era diverso, era proprio questo il problema, con lui tutto era sempre stato molto strano ed era stato forse per questo che non gli aveva mai parlato prima d’allora. Il suo essere così estroverso, rude, nervoso e schietto lo aveva sempre spaventato, non sapeva se volesse averlo come amico o, semplicemente, non annoverarlo tra i propri nemici, non gli erano mai dispiaciute le persone schiette ma l’argentino lo guardava sempre in un modo così intenso che ogni volta si sentiva bruciare sotto il suo sguardo e non ne aveva ancora capito il perché.  
«Adesso non mettermi il broncio che stavo scherzando. C’è voluto così tanto per poterti avvicinare e vuoi farmi già andare via?»  
A quelle parole Alvaro alzò gli occhi, incontrò lo sguardo dell’altro e non notò quel cipiglio divertito che si aspettava di vedere, perciò si chiese cosa significassero quelle parole e perché l’argentino non avesse accennato a quell’argomento nemmeno una volta.  
«Per potermi avvicinare?» Domandò curioso, si poggiò con una spalla alla spalliera del sedile e spezzò quel contatto, volendo rimanere lucido per poterlo ascoltare; quelle mani su di lui lo distraevano e non poco.  
Paulo ci mise un po’ a rispondere, sembrò soppesare le parole mentre distoglieva lo sguardo dall’altro ed osservava fuori dal finestrino la sera che era ormai calata e stava contornando di nero ogni cosa.  
«Non ci crederai, probabilmente, ma voglio avvicinarti dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, quando sono arrivato qui alla Juve.» Iniziò a dire, portando di nuovo gli occhi su di lui e non distogliendoli neanche per un attimo, finché non smise di parlare. «Sei sempre stato uno di giocatori che più volevo incontrare, da quando giocavi al Real. Ero curioso di conoscerti ma quando ti ho visto qui, così riservato e chiuso, non sono riuscito a fare nulla. Ti ho studiato per settimane, ne ho parlato con Simone e, alla fine, eccomi qui.» Concluse con un’alzata di spalle, mentre l’altro schiudeva le labbra e lo osservava sorpreso, incapace di credere che fosse stato proprio Paulo, tra i due, ad indagare in silenzio, studiandolo e non comportandosi come il ragazzo estroverso e schietto che era.  
«Perché non sei venuto subito a parlarmi?» Mormorò con un filo di voce, l’argentino si fece sfuggire un sospiro e scosse il capo, si sporse poi verso il compagno di squadra, piegando la schiena ed avvicinando entrambe le mani al suo viso, prendendolo tra di esse e andando a posare la fronte sulla sua, puntando lo sguardo su quello dell’altro che lo distolse subito dopo, in imbarazzo. Di certo non si aspettava quella vicinanza, non si sera nemmeno reso conto di cosa stesse accadendo tant’era concentrato a cercare una risposta alle proprie domande. Si rese conto di cosa stava succedendo solo quando avvertì un calore particolare invadere le sue labbra, puntò gli occhi su quelli dell’altro e li sgranò quando capì cosa realmente stesse accadendo: Paulo lo stava baciando.  
Non si mosse, non ci capì nulla, e non ebbe neanche il tempo di ricambiarlo o respingerlo che quel contatto cessò e le loro labbra si separarono. Interi minuti di silenzio invasero quel veicolo, Alvaro si riscosse soltanto quando sentì la portiera scattare e l’altro voltato, pronto ad andare via senza dirgli neanche una parola.  
«E adesso dove vai?»  
L’argentino sbuffò ancora, roteò gli occhi anche se ancora una volta non sembrava infastidito ma soltanto estremamente divertito, e questo permetteva al moro di non preoccuparsi eccessivamente come avrebbe sicuramente fatto in caso contrario.  
«Nel posto in cui vanno le persone rifiutate?» Rispose con ironia premente ma si avvertì immediatamente quel pizzico di fastidio nelle sue parole, il moro notò quanto in realtà quella situazione non gli andasse giù; era umano anche lui, sapeva benissimo quanto desse fastidio – e facesse male? – essere rifiutati in quel modo, senza ricevere alcuna spiegazione.  
Fece la prima cosa che gli venne in mente, afferrò il braccio del castano e lo tirò vicino a sé con tutta la forza che aveva, tanto che quello si voltò e finirono per cozzare l’uno contro l’altro, petto contro petto. Non diede il tempo a Paulo di esporgli le proprie domande, si impegnò soltanto a cancellare quell’espressione corrucciata e confusa dal suo viso. Lo baciò, inizialmente lasciando incontrare le loro labbra, facendole sfiorare, poi – quando l’altro andò a stringergli entrambe le spalle con le mani – approfondì il contatto, inclinando il capo e schiudendo le labbra, andando a tracciare i contorni della sua bocca con la punta della lingua; si ricordò dell’irruenza dell’altro quando avvertì la sua lingua premergli contro i denti e fu costretto a cedergli il controllo, lasciandolo fare, facendosi sfuggire un sospiro e socchiudendo gli occhi quando le loro lingue si incontrarono, intrecciandosi ed iniziando una danza apparentemente senza fine.  
Non seppe bene per quanto tempo si baciarono, si rese solo conto – quando lentamente si allontanò da Paulo – che le sue mani erano state ovunque, le aveva sentite posarsi sulle proprie guance, sulle spalle e sulle cosce, perfino all’interno della sua felpa – e proprio in quel momento gli era sfuggito un sospiro che l’aveva fatto arrossire – ed erano ancora lì, le sue dita stavano massaggiando la sua pelle e la tenevano stretta in un invito a non allontanarsi, cosa che non fece neanche quando le loro labbra furono lontane.  
Si guardarono a lungo negli occhi, in silenzio e con i respiri affannati che si infrangevano sulle loro stesse bocche, ed il primo a fare qualcosa fu proprio Paulo che sorrise, sfilando una mano da sotto la maglia del moro e posandola sulla sua guancia, andando a sfiorarla con la punta delle dita e lasciandogli un buffetto leggero che gli fece d’istinto gonfiare le guance, facendo ridere l’argentino che non sembrava voler smettere di osservarlo, analizzando ogni piccola sfumatura del suo viso.  
«Sarebbe stato complicato spiegartelo a parole, no?» Gli disse con quel solito sorriso furbo sul viso ma non riuscì a nascondere quella sfumatura dolciastra che gli colorava gli occhi, rendendoli più chiari, più addolciti, e gli contornava le labbra, rendendole ancor più morbide.  
Alvaro scosse il capo e un sorriso divertito si aprì sulle sue labbra, se le leccò istintivamente e sfuggì dalla sua presa, andando a poggiarsi con la schiena al sedile dietro di sé, abbandonandosi ad esso e chiudendo gli occhi, alzò le braccia al cielo, stiracchiandosi ed ignorando per qualche attimo l’altro mentre cercava di fare mente locale, capire cosa fosse successo, studiare la propria prossima mossa…sempre che ne avesse una.  
«Potevi sempre provarci.» Ribatté con tono leggero, divertito stavolta, e gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco, facendosi sfuggire una risata quando l’altro gli fece una delle peggiori linguacce degne di un ragazzino al di sotto dei dieci anni, si ritrovò a scuotere ancora la testa e si passò le mani sui jeans, lasciando che si asciugassero. Erano sudate e questa volta non era colpa dell’ansia, non era ansioso in quel momento, era più su di giri ed era tutta colpa di quell’argentino che sembrava intenzionato a sconvolgere la sua routine con gesti sempre più avventati. Non poteva fargliene una colpa, ovviamente, perché avrebbe potuto lasciarlo andare e rendere chiaro quel rifiuto ma una parte di lui non voleva farlo, da quando aveva avvertito quei brividi lungo la schiena allo sfiorarsi delle loro spalle aveva capito che c’era qualcosa tra loro, almeno da parte sua, una chimica che ormai sapeva riconoscere, che non aveva con molti uomini – non ne frequentava molti a livello intimo – che lo faceva tornare ragazzino; le guance arrossate, le mani sudate e il cuore accelerato ne erano la prova. Erano giovani entrambi, in fondo, ed anche se compagni di squadra, chiusi in un mondo che dell’omofobia ne faceva il proprio pane quotidiano, non sarebbero di certo stati processati per un semplice bacio casuale.  
«Come tu potresti provare ad invitarmi a cena da te, invece che arrovellarti il cervello.»  
Sobbalzò alle parole dell’altro e lo osservò con occhi smarriti, facendolo ancora una volta ridere di cuore, aggrottando le sopracciglia dopo essersi reso conto di essersi perso l’ennesima provocazione, l’ennesimo modo che l’altro aveva di approfittarsi della sua ingenuità; Paulo era troppo furbo per lui, sembrava esser nato per metterlo nel sacco con i più semplici e stupidi giochetti. «Anzi, sai che ti dico? Mi auto invito io.» Continuò l’argentino, non dandogli nemmeno la possibilità di aprir bocca per proferire parola, allungandosi verso di lui e rubandogli un bacio a fior di labbra che non resistette a trasformare in qualcosa di un po’ più spinto, ricevendo il via libera dal moro ancora scosso da ciò che stava accadendo proprio al di sotto del suo naso. Le loro lingue si incontrarono ancora, più esperte questa volta, consce di come muoversi, e i due rimasero con gli occhi socchiusi per una manciata di minuti, esplorandosi i palati e godendosi il sapore l’uno dell’altro, lasciandosi trasportare da una stupida canzone d’amore in sottofondo alla radio e dimenticandosi del luogo in cui si trovavano. Se ne rese conto Alvaro per primo, improvvisamente, e posò le mani sul torace dell’altro, lo spinse lontano da sé bruscamente ed eliminò ogni contatto tra di loro, Paulo aggrottò la fronte e fece una smorfia, sbuffando ancora una volta, quasi fulminandolo con lo sguardo per quell’interruzione.  
«E adesso cosa c’è?» Chiese di botto, chiaramente infastidito da quella situazione.  
«Potrebbero vederci, non ci conviene rischiare.» Rispose l’altro, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e passandosi una mano dietro la nuca, massaggiandosela a causa dell’imbarazzo. Si sentiva in colpa ma sapeva di aver fatto la scelta giusta, non potendo rischiare di essere scoperti e creare scandalo, l’argentino era nel pieno della sua carriera e lui beh…Non poteva rischiare un altro passo falso.  
Quasi sospirò di sollievo quando l’altro annuì alle sue parole, si passò una mano sul viso e lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio che aveva sul polso. Spostò nuovamente lo sguardo sullo spagnolo e si sporse un’ultima volta, gli rubò un velocissimo bacio a stampo, sorridendo furbo e compiaciuto quando l’altro lo rimproverò con lo sguardo, ed aprì la portiera dell’auto pronto per uscire, voltandosi un’ultima volta verso il compagno di squadra, con un esteso sorriso a curvargli le labbra.  
«Ti aspetto a casa tua tra dieci minuti. So dove abiti, non preoccuparti.»  
Si dileguò velocemente, infilandosi all’interno della propria auto e sfrecciando lontano dopo aver suonato il clacson ed avergli fatto un occhiolino che lo fece arrossire. Alvaro rimase immobile al proprio posto, incapace di credere a tutto quello che era successo ed infine rise, incredulo ed incredibilmente divertito da quel ragazzo che in meno di due ore era riuscito a catapultarsi nella sua vita, rompendo quella monotonia ed imponendosi senza dargli alcuna scelta, e ciò che lo sorprese di più fu che lui si stava lasciando trasportare, lieto di poter godere di quella compagnia, di poter ridere e perfino di essere preso in giro in quel modo così infantile che lo irritava ma mai troppo; si sentiva proprio stupido ma stava davvero bene.

I risultati di quella nuova _amicizia_ furono evidenti fin da subito quando, pochi giorni dopo, Alvaro si sbloccò con una doppietta proprio contro una delle avversarie storiche della Juventus, l’Inter, e corse ad abbracciare quello che era l’unico motivo per il quale lui era ancora lì, a provarci con il sorriso sulle labbra, senza arrendersi e perdersi in una miriade di congetture che l’avrebbero portato alla pazzia. Paulo, con la sua irriverenza e quel sorriso furbo, aveva sradicato via dalla sua mente ogni paura, rendendolo finalmente sicuro di sé e lasciando tornare a galla il calciatore sicuro e forte che entrambi sapevano era sempre stato. Non avrebbe mai smesso di ringraziarlo, perché dopo quei goal ve ne furono molti altri e la sua situazione migliorò sempre di più, e l’altro non glielo avrebbe di certo permesso. Se c’era una cosa che Alvaro aveva scoperto, in quelle settimane di stretta vicinanza con l’argentino, era che era davvero molto bravo a riscattare i propri _pagamenti_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ci tenevo anche a precisare che la storia riguardante la donna che in realtà era un uomo è stata inserita qui al solo scopo di dare un senso al discorso successivo, non deve essere considerato un modo per criticare le scelte di certa gente o - peggio - una mia opinione negativa a riguardo. Non ho nulla contro i transessuali, qui si stava solo scherzando.


End file.
